User talk:SR123
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "User:SR123" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivan247 (Talk) 11:04, December 25, 2010 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Hey! Romoving contant for page is vandalism!The poisoner 16:21, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Map Did you get the look of "your" bridge from me?Caagr98 20:37, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes Then please draw your own. ok no problem you can copy mine to I prefer to draw my own things. (Except the original map), and you still haven't drawn your own bridge. Species... I can use your image for my idea.Also,sand dunes int ispired of my mystical dunes?The poisoner 12:01, January 15, 2011 (UTC) And why is the green ocean???The poisoner 14:33, January 15, 2011 (UTC) OK but Thats not a green ocean, That is a swamp . Thats not mystical dunes thats sand dunes ! SR123 05:47, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I can make stages?And the castle, my idea for name of it are:Swamp Altar Also, i can make enemy for it?The poisoner 11:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hay. Your map is legendary. Anyway, I have this idea that I don't have time for. Can you make a map expanding from Desert 8 called Dunes? It has 4 stages and the megaboss place is called Sand Castle. (lol) I'm probably going to find other people to work on the whole series and just take credit XD. Just kidding. Ludicrine 16:48, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Oh man, I just realised you had a place called mystic dunes... So can you finish the beach map and make the place called Sand Castle? Ludicrine 16:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Aww... fkuc. You made a place called Sand Castle. CAN'T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!?! :( Ludicrine 16:51, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Ehh!Me also have mistical dunes.You have copy volcano and good monster;(;(;(;(;(!?!?!?!?Thank to not copy Wind Factory(You can make the map),Acid Plant and Wild Street.The poisoner 11:53, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok i will make the map SR123 12:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :: ::You can make the map of my new series:Surprise Church? :: ::ok SR123 13:50, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Uncalled For! Okay, SR123. I will give you credit for the scrolling if you put it back. Gosh, you didnt have to be such a big baby about it, you could have just asked. ZoshiX 21:45, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Virus Can you send me virus weapon pictures for my virus weapons. And check out my virus weapons first.Speddos 20:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Map Your map looks awesome and I wish it was in the real game.Speddos 23:07, January 23, 2011 (UTC) HELLO. Volcano map You can make a volcano map?This version:Pascal5333 I would like a lava tunnel, with ennemies!_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 12:52, February 3, 2011 (UTC) What were you thinking? Your name is not Borisken. You just got yourself kicked off my Pet Store by not using my Talk Page. IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO JUST USE THE TALK PAGE? LD 01:08, February 4, 2011 (UTC) You, sir, are very lucky. You double posted an unsigned comment. I am very forgiving (UNTIL PEOPLE INVADE MY SPACE OR TAKE MY STUFF, PASCAL5333!), so your ban is lifted. This is your only warning. LD 21:41, February 4, 2011 (UTC) More Virus Could You send me some Virus Orbs and check out my new class. Speddos 19:16, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Jocker... Can I use it?Also, big number of your ideas is also idea of me.The poisoner 12:11, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Note: Its joker Thank!Yes, I corect my error!The poisoner 12:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Uhm... You forgot to add Pluto.. otl HankGuideDude 14:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Pluto is not a planet anymore. SR123 04:03, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Species and heads I can use it?Also:I would for each species Signal head.The poisoner 01:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I can use it? _ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 01:44, February 6, 2011 (UTC) No, you can use only 10 heads and 6 species. So, choose wisely.SR123 04:22, February 8, 2011 (UTC) User:Ivan247/SR ideas/Dual Swordsman check it out Hey Check out User:Ivan247/SR ideas/Dual Swordsman to check out his aweson, latest new class. Send him some seperate pictures of his Dual Swordsman weapons so he can make seprate weapons with pictures. Speddos 19:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Also Click on the top to go there. Speddos 19:54, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Ignore him. Sky Hawks 06:20, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Copy But it because I considering just if it have the same name this is a copy.You copy me.The poisoner 11:44, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, vine not a mine idea, is a ZoshiX idea.The poisoner 11:47, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Help! Can you make a titan map?Also:Make space map to me, and it have pluto in it.The poisoner 12:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) OK.SR123 04:25, February 8, 2011 (UTC) New ennemies Can you do me a picture of the heads and species for monsters for the party? I would have this: Heads: Party hat Candy Gift Species: Balloon OK.SR123 04:25, February 8, 2011 (UTC) "Fan" Head It's the turbine head, which I made the art for }=( I was planning on giving the blades outlines, but then it wouldn't have eyes. LD 20:35, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Sure! Flamey is yours, but make sure you give credit to me and this guy. LD 20:33, February 9, 2011 (UTC) And also if you want a template of your enemy, you can take the stats for Flamey (it was previously named Firey, but Ludicrine did rename it with my permission) on Ludicrine's talk page on the Adopt an enemy section (search the exact name and since there is other Adopt an Enemy sections, search the most recent), the stats for Flamey will be at the end of the section. Samuel17 21:31, February 9, 2011 (UTC) HEY Dont edits user page without permission.The poisoner 23:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Head War Vote! Please vote on this page!Head War Vote! Scarecrow are a Thechosenone idea.Give it credit.The poisoner 12:04, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Seed Can I have seed?Also, Steamy is your!The poisoner 13:38, February 14, 2011 (UTC) OOO you have seen the stick ranger comments. ok you can get a seed as soon as I finish it. SR123 13:51, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Pet package Great, but one problem:Me have arealdy make a White Vampire Zombie.The poisoner 17:33, February 14, 2011 (UTC) HEY. Seriously, sign your posts! I may be able to find out who you are, but it makes my life a lot easier! This is your warning. If I don't get a signature from you next time I will disregard your comment. Now, onto pets... NO. Unless you can learn to give crediting rules I cannot accept your pets or validate your purchase of Herby. Did you ask to use the Flower, Bomb, Puff, and Triangle Heads? How about the Roller, UFO, Airplane, and Copter Species? And if you DARE say that you got the credits then I got news for you: I CREATED THE ROLLER SPECIES. (Losing it...) I'm also pretty sure I remember Heato from somewhere. DID YOU STEAL THAT, TOO?!?!?! (Lost it.) IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO DO TO GET KICKED OUT OF ALL OF MY PAGES?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!? This is your FREAKING FINAL WARNING. LD 20:36, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I first posted heato in your pet shop. Then you banned me. The plane is my species I copied them from ZoshiX so i gave him credit ( Go see my enemies page ). I did not know that you made those. Misunderstanding? Actually, I think that LD means that you should give credit to respective owners for the fandom adoptables. [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 21:39, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Absolutely. LD 21:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Remember that HankGuideDude created the head and I created the rest! LD 04:21, February 16, 2011 (UTC) "The astronomer says..." I'm not trying to be um... Nerdy, but Jupiter is actually a Gas Giant. You know, all gas and no rock? Your Jupiter Series screenshots show that Jupiter has rocks which is scientifically wrong. But that's why I'm here to give some ideas. *Allow the players to be able to "swim" in the air using rockets. (Follows the same mechanics as underwater stages, but with less friction.) *Try Jupiter's moons: #Io- Full of volcanoes #Europa- an iceland with some patches of water in it. #Ganymede- Full of rocks, with patches of ice in it. #Callisto- Full of rocks with craters, craters and HUGE craters. It isn't nesesscary to follow my ideas, I'm just giving you some suggestions. »NNW ¤ Talk Page« Ok. I will consider rocket as a option. I will try the moons later. Since Jupiter is a gas planet, shouldn't the stage have no ground? There can be floating patches of land if you need them. Personally, I think that the rocket option should be found under the Autowalk interface. (You know, when you press the spacebar when you play SR.) You know, you can update a new version of a photo by pressing the button on the bottom left corner of the screen.»NNW ¤ Talk Page« Ok. SR123 05:40, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I can make Europa, I have full ideas!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 17:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I can make also Io if Pascal5333 and Poisonshot agree for using Volcano ideas (grounds, ennemies...) they accepted:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 12:32, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ''Garden in the party!'' I can use your seeds for make a garden in my party? I a very good idea and I have other ideas for new seeds!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 01:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC) OK Buy Where can i buy some from ur User:SR123? Warwood 10:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok what do you want to buy?